


Aftermath

by Simana



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simana/pseuds/Simana
Summary: Many lives were saved in the instant time was turned back. But the memories of what could have happened still linger. Set some time after the Grand Magic Games arc.
Kudos: 1





	Aftermath

Bacchus watched the liquid swirling round and around in the glass, glistening like melted fire. His reflection stared back at him, a pathetic-looking figure, slouched unsmiling on the sticky bar. He’d discarded his armour and switched into a loose, comfortable shirt, hair free from its usual bun and hanging in a braid down his back. 

_Smoke. Screaming. Explosions._

He shut his eyes, trying to block it all out. 

_More smoke. More screaming. Pain, searing through him. Darkness, and then nothing._

His hand went to his chest, expecting to find a gaping hole, but he was as intact as ever. Bacchus didn’t understand. It had felt so real, it was real, and yet, it had never happened. He raised his glass to his lips, preparing to down it one go. 

_Blood filling his mouth, spilling down his chin._

Bacchus slammed the glass back onto the table so hard he left a dent in the surface. A few of his guild mates turned to look. He hunched further in on himself, trying to shield himself from their stares. Breathing through his nose, Bacchus released his death grip on the glass before it shattered, and slowly, methodically, traced each finger and thumb around the rim. His teacher had drilled the habit into him on his first day of learning magic, and it had stuck ever since. Focus on each digit, feel your muscles, tendons and bones, how they stretch and contract, working together in perfect symphony. Master your hands and you can master anything. Now though, it was a way to help Bacchus relax, one that didn’t involve a hangover. 

Uproarious laughter brought Bacchus back to the present. The Grand Magic Games team, Rocker, Warcry and the rest, were drinking together in the corner, clinking mugs and bottles, and seemed to be having a wild time. Bacchus smiled, cheered by his guild mates’ merriment. 

_Teeth like daggers, hissing and snarling._

Scrunching his eyes, Bacchus shook his head, trying to banish whatever the hell was playing mind games with him. He needed air; a stroll around the moat would be good. Downing the last of his drink, Bacchus pushed himself away from the bar and meandered somewhat unsteadily towards the door. 

“Yo Bacchus, what’s the rush?” Rocker called, waving at him from across the room. “Come have another drink brother, the night’s still young, and -.”

“Wild!” shouted the entire room. 

Chuckling, Bacchus shook his head. “Not tonight brother, I’ve got an early job in the morning, and my head won’t thank me. Some other time, though.” And he disappeared out into the night. 

Rocker watched as his guild mate left, and frowned; since when did Bacchus ever decline a drink? Come to think of it, the man really hadn’t been himself since the whole Eclipse incident. 

“Gotta take a leak, boys. Next round’s on you, Nobarly.” And he gingerly forged a path through the crowd, not easy after your fourth pint. 

Bacchus let his feet lead the way, no particular destination in mind. It was warm out tonight, and the noise from the guild hall and the surrounding city echoed around him, but his ears were turned inward. 

_Metal claws shrieking against stone. Hot smoke and ash, choking and scorching him. The sharp, tangy smell of magical energy blasts._

Bacchus growled in frustration and gripped his head, slumping forward against the railings and trying to drown out these non-memories with the burbling of the water. What the hell is happening to me? he thought. 

“You doing ok, brother?” 

Bacchus looked up. He hadn’t even heard Rocker coming. His guildmate was resting his back against the railing, arms folded across his chest, and watching Bacchus with a mildly concerned expression. 

Bacchus smiled, pushing himself up. “Yeah, I’m fine, nothing to worry about. Just an early night is all I need.” And he started to walk away, back towards his lodgings. 

“Something’s been bothering you for a while now, hasn’t it?”

Bacchus stopped. It was more a statement than a question. 

“Ever since the whole Eclipse thing went down. You wanna tell me what it is?”

Bacchus snorted. “A horde of dragons came through a time portal and nearly killed us. Not exactly what you see every day.”

“You’ve almost been killed before. What’s different about this time?”

Bacchus hesitated, sighed, and then returned to leaning against the railings, fingers laced together. He chewed his lip. “There was a moment, during the battle, where I had a... I don’t know, a premonition or something. I knew I was gonna die. I saw myself die. One of those lizards ran me through. It was so real. I can’t get it outta my head.” He glanced at Rocker, who was watching him patiently. “I know it sounds crazy.”

“Nah, I believe ya. And I think I know what you’re talking about.”

“You do?”

“I had something similar. I knew one of those bastards was about to creep up behind ya, so I shouted a warning.”

Bacchus smiled. “Then I owe you a drink for saving my life.”

Rocker swung an arm around his guildmate’s shoulders, and steered him back towards the guildhall. “That you do. Now c’mon, night’s still young. And don’t let yourself get caught up on whatever went down back then. You’re alive, that’s what counts.” 

“Hah, it’s too early to get philosophical. Get some more alcohol into me first.”

“You bet. It’s time to get-“

“WILD!” They shouted in unison, fists thrust into the air. Rocker was right. Whatever it was Bacchus had seen during that battle, he hadn’t come true, and with time the memory would fade into nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it :)


End file.
